


Gym

by Coco91



Category: Man of Steel (2013), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco91/pseuds/Coco91
Summary: You have a surprising encounter at the gym.
Relationships: Henry Cavill & Reader, Henry Cavill & You
Kudos: 6





	Gym

Your need to work out again grow bigger every day. You weren't someone who constantly visits the gym but lately, you had some body issues that can't be ignored any longer. You had a hard time left behind you and just moved to London a few weeks ago. Thanks to your new job at a popular marketing agency you were able to afford a small but fancy apartment in Kensington. 

You loved your new home and job but what you didn't love was the fact that all your new workmates were super hot model size zero types and you just disappeared in between them when you went out at a club or a bar. Even if you knew that you would never be a size zero it bothered you and you wanted to feel comfortable again. And you wanted to be seen... you needed a rebound desperately. 

Your last relationship didn't end well and your nightmare of an Ex was one of the reasons for your body issues. In the last months of your time together he barely touched or kissed you. It didn't take long for you to find out why... he cheated on you with one of his fitness trainers in his gym, of course, one of the super-hot model size zero types, as soon as you knew what was going on you ended any relation to him and moved in with your best friend. But that wasn't enough, you needed a total restart. 

And so you ended up in a new country with a new job ready to start over again. So here you are now, in front of the gym you choose... you were really happy that they offered early opening hours because you didn't want to train next to a fitness bombshell with some super tiny sports bra and the tightest leggings on the planet. 

As you stained in one of the training rooms you were relieved, no one was there. Due to the early hour ,you had all the training stuff for yourself so you opted to start with a warm-up on the treadmill. You put your earplugs in and started to run. 10 Minutes in and you were already starting to sweat as you recognized a man coming into the room. Obviously, he was a constant gym visitor because his muscles were clear to be seen beneath his sweatshirt and his shorts. His bulky form was definitely easy on the eyes and with no doubt, he knew how handsome he is because he exuded some sort of big dick energy. 

He sat down on one of the benches and started to unpack his bag. You tried to go on with your warm-up and pretended that you didn't see him but eventually he looked up to you and your eyes met. Your heart started to race as you looked into the blue orbs of his, your mind started to spin and your coordination didn't work anymore. Right in front of you stood no one else than Henry Cavill, the Man of Steel, Geralt of Rivia and the protagonist of your nightly wet dreams. You couldn't really process that and so your feet start to stumble and you lost your balance on the treadmill. You just closed your eyes and waited for the impact on the ground. And two seconds later you felt the pain in your ass and the back of your head.  _ Great, _ you thought  _ what a nice first impression.  _

As you opened your eyes again you saw the blue orbs right above you: “Hey are you ok?” Henry asked. “Ahm yes I think...it's ok. I was just …. a … little... distracted.” you mumbled. 

He smirked down at you and reached out his hand for you. You took it and he easily lifted you up but your head started spinning again. Before you could lose your balance Henry pulled you in his arms. 

“Easy there. It seems you have hit your head quite nicely” he chuckled. 

You blushed instantly and tried to move away from him but he gripped you tightly. 

“I think you need to sit down and drink something” he gestured to the bench nearby “I am Henry by the way” he said “Ah yes hi, I am Y/N... it's nice to meet you” you groaned. 

You were totally embarrassed. Yes, you knew that Henry Cavill lived in Kensington but out of all options you could imagine to meet him, falling down on a treadmill wasn't one of them but unfortunately the most ungraceful appearance that you could make.  _ Great, just great. I meet my biggest celebrity crush and make a fool out of myself immediately.  _

_ “ _ Normally I am alone here at this time of the day” Henry ripped you out of your thoughts “Are you new here?”

“Yes it's actually my first day of training today and as you can see I am nowhere near as fit as you are” the words spill out of you without thinking about what you said. 

Henry chuckled: “Well everyone needs to start at some point. And as long as you have a plan how to train everything is alright” 

You snorted: “That is exactly the problem because, to be honest, I don't have a plan. I just had a bad feeling because of my workmates...” you started to explain.  _ Y/N what are you doing here... Henry Cavill certainly does not want to know your pathetic backstory. You _ scolded yourself “What's wrong with your workmates?” he asked. 

“Oh ahmm... nothing and I really don't want to steal your training time away from you Mr. Cavill”  _ Oh fuck, have I said Mr. Cavill...Shit now he knows that I know him...  _ “Sorry... I didn't want to be bold... It must be annoying to be recognized everywhere and... “ 

“Hey Hey it's totally fine… this is a public gym and I am aware that I can be recognized so please stop apologizing” he stopped you. 

“And you don't steal my time... So please tell me what's up with your workmates?” You closed your eyes and shook your head. 

“They...They are all super hot model size zero types and I just disappear in between them... so no one ever sees me” You started to explain. “I really wanted to be seen and start a new life here in London with new friends and some male attention... but obviously everyone just sees the ugly wing woman in me...” 

“Hey look at me” he gripped your chin in his hands and as you opened your eyes you saw him look over you from head to toe.

“All I can see is the most gorgeous woman I met in quite a long time. With curves in all the right places and the most beautiful eyes I have seen in my entire life” he whispered as you turned crimson red instantly at his words and tried to look away. “Don't look away. There is no need to be shy. I mean every word I said.” 

“But...But there is no way... I mean you are... you and I am just an ordinary woman... “ he silenced you with his lips on yours.  _ Holy Shit I must hit my head quite badly this can't be real...  _ you went stiff at the touch of his lips and he stepped back immediately. 

“I am sorry... I … oh gosh... that's so not me, normally I don't do that...but your eyes...your lips...you bewitched me” he stuttered. You started to smile shyly because you never would have thought that you can make Henry Cavill stumble across his own words because of your appearance. You reached out and touched his jaw. 

“It's fine I was just surprised...” you leaned in again and pressed your lips on his. Now it was his part to be surprised but after the initial shock, he moaned into the touch of your lips. He felt heavenly against you and soon the soft and tender kiss grew more passionate and he searched for entrance with his tongue. You parted your lips slightly and he invaded your silky mouth.  _ Oh god this is really happening, I am kissing Henry Cavill and god is he a good kisser, I am curious if his tongue feels this good everywhere...  _

Obviously, you weren't the only one who liked the kiss because Henry gripped your waist and put you into his lap effortlessly. You couldn't help yourself and started to grind on him and he let out a heavy grunt which was by far the sexiest sound you have heard in your whole life. After several more minutes of making out, you felt your arousal start to pool in your panties and shifted uncomfortably, trying to get away a bit but Henry gripped you even tighter. 

That's when you recognized your effect on him... a heavy boner peeked into your groin and you opened your eyes wide in amazement. In need of air you broke the kiss and looked at him with big eyes: “Y/N look what your amazing body does to me” he said totally out of breath. 

“Feel it” he took your hand and pressed it against his bulge. 

“Oh!” you whispered. 

He leans in against you and whispers in your ear: “Please come home with me... I want to worship that goddess of you properly.”


End file.
